Sherlock and Loki(Sherloki)
by HiddlerRiddler
Summary: This is a story about how Sherlock and Loki meet. They end up in a relationship with a million funny little things happening on the side. I'll be adding more as often as I can! And no, the chapters shown has nothing to do with the order in which I write. I just do it this way to upload more for you faster.
1. Chapter 1

**Loki & Sherlock(Sherloki)**

by Melanie Hunt

_*Sherlock_*

** J**ohn and I walked into the airport. We had been in the rain for merely a minute, walking from the cab to the building, and we were already soaked through. The cold seeped into me with ease. Of course, that sort of thing never did bother me. It seemed to under the circumstances though. John has a meeting with Mycroft. I begged him not to go, which I hardly ever do. That wretched brother of mine has never been any good from the start. John was determined though, so here we are. He had a smug look on his face as I stood silently brooding next to him.

"John, let's turn around. Did I really do something so terribly wrong that you feel the need to betray me so?"  
"Sherlock," he sighed. "I have told you, business is business. I am not betraying you." He put quotation marks around the word betraying. I could tell from the way he looked at me that he thought I was being childish about all of this.

"I can't possibly think of any business you could have with him." He gave me a nonchalant look, as if this were just some petty fit of rage. "But so be it," I muttered. "If it's so important that you go, then I will be just fine without you."

John stared silently at me for a moment before smiling. "I knew you would come around."

Later that day, coming home from solving yet another murder, I saw the strangest sight. A small black kitten sat outside the front door. It was wearing a green cape and a silly little horned helmet that was painted gold. Picking up the now realized male kitten I went inside. As Mrs. Hudson came out of her room I stuffed him into my coat and went into my section of the house.

When I removed him from my coat I noticed something attached to the cape. It was a scrap of paper. The paper read:

_Help the cause, join Loki's army. Call (320)918-2459 to learn more._

Since when did someone give you a kitten so that you would join an army? What kind of army would this be anyways? I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

_*Loki*_

"**M**mmh. It's to damn early for me to be awake right now." My voice muffled into the pillows. Sitting up, I grabbed my phone to answer it. "Unknown called my ass," I grumbled as I looked at the screen.

"And who the bloody hell is this calling me at four in the morning?"

"I should be asking you the same," the voice over the phone sounded wide awake and unfamiliar. "Why did I find an oddly dressed kitten outside of my house with your phone number attached?"

"Oh!" I shot up. "Isn't he adorable? His name is Nyx. It means 'god of night'. Fitting, don't you think? Oh! But does this mean that you're calling to join my army? Wow, my first soldier. Is it because I gave you little Nyx? Surely he's the reason."

"Ah, ex-"

"I find it a bit surprising that you're actually willing to help take over the world. I never thought that I would find anyone to help. Training won't be easy, so you know. And of course you'll need to start immediately. The faster we get you trained the faster was can take over!"

"Will you shut up? I never said I was joining your stupid army. Who is this anyhow?"

"Why, Sherlock, I thought you knew everything." I grinned to myself. Playing games was only too fun for me.

"How do you know me? did Mycroft put you up to this?"

"I thought you would know that too. Hmm, maybe you aren't as smart as they say. And I should say not. He's a bit too busy with your 'Dear John', don't you think? Ehehehehe. Hello?" The line went dead.

"Damn. I guess I don't have my first soldier after all. Although I suppose it's his loss, really," I muttered. "Screw him. I'm going back to bed."

_*Sherlock*_

"**N**yx, you silly little thing. Who brought you here?" He meowed up at me and I scratched behind his ear.

I set down a bowl of milk for him and turned on my computer. Time to find out who this 'army' guy is. I typed his number into the online GPS. The drive to find him would take somewhere around ninety to one hundred and fifteen minutes, depending on traffic. I had almost been out the door when I remembered little Nyx. There was no one here to watch him. Mrs. Hudson would have a fit if she knew that I had brought a cat in. But John wasn't here to keep an eye on him either, although I don't think he would much agree with me keeping him if he were here. If he were here he surely wouldn't have let me bring Nyx inside to begin with. My only option was to bring Nyx along. I grabbed one of John's extra blankets from the closet and spread it across the passenger side seat of the car. Before I took Nyx out to the car I took off the costume I had found him in, although I do admit that he looked cute in it.

By the time we pulled up to where my special GPS said his phone was, Nyx was dead asleep. I scooped him out of the seat and cradled him to my chest. As I walked up the pathway I wondered just who this person might be, and how they got to know me so well without my knowledge.

Almost immediately after I rang the doorbell a man in a rather plain suit came to answer the door. Wait-staff. He has a wait-staff.

"May I help you?" He gave me a curious look up and down.

"Well, that all depends. I don't suppose you would happen to be the owner of the phone number (320)918-2459, would you?"

"No sir. That would be my boss, Loki Laufeyson. And you are? Did he know that you were coming? It does seem a bit, early, to have visitors."

"Sherlock Holmes." I gave a curt nod. "Don't bother calling to him. I would rather find him myself if that's quite alright with you. Can you tell me which room might be his?" I asked as I let myself into the home.

"It's the third door on the left when you go upstairs," he mumbled, looking at me in disbelief.

"Come on now chap, don't be so shocked. Did he not tell you that we have a meeting?" I grinned as I made my way up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Loki*_

**R**olling over, I opened my eyes. I was looking at a woman's back. When did this happen? Ehehe, oh well, guess I got lucky last night.

"Hey babe. Did you have fun last night? My god you're beautiful, girl." I grabbed a lock of her hair and twirled it in my fingers.

She turned around and she...was a he?!

"Excuse me but I'd very much appreciate it if you could get your hands out of my hair and stop assuming that I'm a woman. I am most definitely a man and if I have to I will prove it."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. "You mean to tell me that you're a man? That's a bit hard to believe, especially with your hair! Ehehehehehe."

"Oh shut up you imbecile. Your hair happens to be no shorter than mine! Or, had you forgotten?" He smirked.

"And just who the hell do you think you are? How did you get into my house anyhow?"

He gave a devilish smile. "Oh," he paused. "You mean you don't know? Huh, for some reason I thought you knew everything about me. I guess you aren't as smart as I had thought you were."

"Ah, Sherlock! I knew you'd show up. My apologies, you had just caught me off guard, and I'm still terribly tired." Then I looked down at his chest. "Why, is that you Nyx? Come here my darling. Daddy's here."

"Ah-hem. Unfortunately for you, little Nyx here is mine now. He was given to me. You're even the one that gave him to me. So no, he is not your darling, and you are not his 'daddy'."

"Oh.. Right. Well," I looked away. "I'll miss you darling. Hopefully he learns that you're a pretty princess cat and not some male cat."

"Are you.." He gave an exasperated sigh and I turned to look at him again. "You have got to be kidding me. Are you really that thick skulled? It doesn't take a detective to know that this kitten is a male. What do you think this little dangling thing between his legs is for gods sake? This cat is a male, and you are a complete moron if you really did not know that."

"Well," I sit shocked for a moment. "Of course I knew he's a damn male cat! I was, I was just saying that to see if you knew him as well as I did. And obviously you did."

"You're an imbecile." he laughs. "Honestly, you're a complete imbecile. I just can't wrap my head around how idiotic you are!"

"Hey now," I growl. "I'd watch yourself. I have more power than you can possibly imagine. I am a prince, a god! I am a-"

"Frost Giant? Trust me, I know," he interrupted. "Did you not think that I would do my research on you before I just showed up to your place? You're Loki of Asgard, and you're burdened with glorious purpose." He snickered.

"Peasant! You dare make fun of me?"


	3. Chapter 3

He rolled his eyes. Who does this guy think he is? "So, about this army thing?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course. You're my first soldier, proven by the fact that you randomly showed up to my house and I just found you sitting on my bed waiting for me to wake up."

"How does that-"

"Ah ah ah. No questions. To work with you. Do my laundry. Give Laufey Jr. a bath. Make me breakfast. Hmm. Let's see, real war stuff.. Do some push ups or some shit like that."

"I'm not doing your chores for you. That's what your wait-staff is for you prick. And I still haven't agreed to be in your damn army!"

"Then, why are you here?" I looked at him questioningly.

"I'm here to tell you that it's a terrible idea to stalk people, leave animals on their porch so that if they don't take them in they become strays, and try to force them to join some army to take over the world! And now, if you don't mind, I will be on my way. Apparently I have to buy food and other stuff for my new pet." I watched from my window as he walked out of the house and drove off.

"You know," I mumbled to myself, "for a guy he doesn't look half bad."

"Where's my breakfast, peasants?" I walked into the kitchen and saw my wait-staff sitting around. "I'm assuming that since you're all just sitting there like bags of lard that you've already prepared my gourmet meal. Am I to assume correctly?"

"But sir, your friend told us that you said you weren't eating."

"And which friend might that be, whatever your name is?"

"Sherlock, of course. As a matter of fact, he told us that we had the day off. So, au revoir." I watched in shock as all twenty seven members of my wait-staff left.

"That son of a bitch!" I shouted. Pulling out my phone I went to recent calls and dialed his number. Voicemail:

"_Sorry I'm not here to take your call Loki, I'm taking care of the pet that you left me with. Breakfast will be on it's way. Hope you like greasy."_

"Seriously.. He even knew that I would call him," I muttered.

At that moment the doorbell rang. Opening it, I saw a man carrying a Fryer's bag standing there.

"Under the orders of Sherlock I'm here to bring you your breakfast Loki. Do enjoy." Pushing the bag into my hands he quickly got into his car and sped off.

Walking into the dining room I open the bag. "This is his idea of breakfast?" I grumble. "A burger and fries is not what I call breakfast." Looking at the clock though I see that it is well past breakfast time. He knew it'd be time for me to sit down to lunch, yet also knew that I'd demand my breakfast, thinking it was earlier in the day. Impressive, Sherlock. Very impressive.

_*Sherlock*_

**I **put Nyx in the inside pocket of my coat. "Now Nyx, you need to be very quiet, alright?" I looked at him, almost expecting him to answer. The thought of that almost makes me laugh.

The bell on the door rang as I walked into the movie store. I just needed to find something to watch so that I could keep myself busy. It gets boring when John isn't around. As I made my way up and down the rows of movies I recalled my phone conversation with Loki previously. He had called John 'Dear John'. What could that mean? John isn't really all that dear to me. And he definitely isn't some animal that people enjoy hunting. It didn't make sense.

At that moment my eyes rested on a movie called 'Dear John'. Funny how I had just been thinking about Loki saying that. Could this be why? Was he making some sort of weird movie reference or something? I might as well find out what he was talking about, so I guess I'll rent it.

"Can I help you today?" A young lady stood at the register.

"Yes, I just wanted to order this disk please."

As she rang up my price she gave me an odd look. I couldn't quite place it.

"The price is point eighty nine pounds sir." I gave her the money. "Thank you, have a wonderful day." She gave me a sweet smile as I walked out.

Once home, Nyx and I sat down at the telly and popped in the disk. This was sure to be an interesting experience of sorts. Hopefully I'd be in for a good surprise.

"This was supposed to be a tearjerker?" I asked to no one in particular as the credits rolled. "This was terrible. It was such a cliche! Just another film for females to enjoy. It was dreadful though, honestly."

_*Loki*_

_ "What could you possibly mean you didn't like Dear John? Do you not have a heart Sherlock? I was bawling my eyes out through that entire movie and you're telling me that you didn't find it sad in the slightest? You didn't shed a single tear?" _I was surprised to see that Sherlock had called me until I realized that it was just to ridicule me for my taste in films.

_"Honestly, Loki, the film was full of drama and petty problems. I can even truthfully say that I don't think they put the film together very well in general. If you're going to make movie references to people I know, you could at least make them good."_

_ "I'm hurt, Sherlock. Truly, I'm hurt. And that wasn't supposed to be just some movie refernce. It's a pun. You do know what those are, do you not?"_

_ "Of course I do." He gave an exasperated sigh over the phone. "A pun is simply a play on words. However, I had figured that if you were going to make a pun about a movie that it would have something to do with said movie."_

_ "You really should learn not to take things so literally. Also, you should learn to have a heart. That movie has got to be one of the saddest movies that I've ever seen."_

_ "You're telling me to have a heart? And where might yours be, god of mischief? Mr. All Men Should Bow Down To Me? I'm shocked that you can say so easily that you have a heart."_

_ "I know where their place is when they themselves do not. That doesn't mean that I have no heart, it simply means that I have more brains than they do. My heart, not that's a completely different matter. After all, I am capable of love and compassion."_

_ "Yes, well. Before this gets any stranger, I should be going. I just wanted to let you know that if you're going to make puns involving movies, especially movies that I have not seen, make sure I'll actually enjoy sitting through the movie to find out how whatever you had said has anything to do with your puns. Have a great time being capable of love and compassion." *click*_

"I am capable of love an compassion," I whisper to myself. "How am I to show that to anyone though when they are never willing to let me get close enough to them to show how I can truly feel when someone cares deeply about me.. I know that I'm capable of those feelings. It is just too impossible to show them, because I never had the chance to before."

Never feeling particularly great when I get too in touch with my feelings, I became sullen. Headed to the garage, I grabbed my coat. I got into the car my supposed father gave me as an apology gift and headed towards the closest pub. I would let myself drown my misery in a pint or so just this once.

Stumbling out of the pub, I got in my car. I decided to go to Pet Planet in search of new friends. Going in intending to just look at the pets, I left with a box of kittens.

"Come along then kittens. We can go to your new home and cuddle. But first, we need to make a stop at a hardware store, and then, a little friend's house. Ehehehe."


	4. Chapter 4

_*Sherlock*_

"**S**herlock Holmes you get out here this instant and explain yourself!" Mrs. Hudson banged on the door.

After setting Nyx on my bed I slid out the door and quickly shut it behind me.

"Is something the matter, Mrs. Hudson?"

"Now Sherlock," she paused and gave me a knowing look. "You know that I try to stay out of your business. I don't even bother you about how you take care of your part of the house." Oh no, of course you don't. "But when things start happening to my building, especially the part that others can see, I have to put my foot down."

"Mrs. Hudson, I'm sorry. I don't understand. What could you possibly be referring to?"

"Sherlock, just go outside and see for yourself." She gave an exasperated sigh and left, returning to her room.

As I stepped outside I was curious as to just what she might be talking about. For whatever reason, our postbox was now green with faint swirls of gold. Surely that isn't what has her so upset though. Then I turned around. Written in red spray paint, visible enough for anyone passing by to see, someone had left a note for me.

_Fuck u Sherlock. Fuck u and ur nonexistent heart._

I looked back at the postbox and instantly knew who was responsible for this. If he had thought it was so fun while doing it, well, let's just hope that he finds getting rid of it equally as fun.

As I was leaving I put down a small bowl of food and a dish of water for Nyx.

_*Loki*_

"**G**et your filthy hands off of me this instant!" Sherlock had barged into my house. He grabbed me as if I were a rag doll and hoisted me over his shoulder. "You could at least be more gentle, you know. Ugh. My head is killing me."

"Maybe," he adjusted his grip on me. "Maybe you shouldn't have been drinking last night. A rather stupid decision if I do say so myself."

"You know I was drinking? You're definitely quite the detective Sherlock. I'm impressed. As a matter of fact, you must be the most impressive detective that I've ever met. Even if you do happen to be the only one that I've met." My voice was starting to slur. "I can't even remember what I did last night. It hurts to try."

"Oh don't you worry about that, chum. I can help you remember. I suppose it's only fair to help you get rid of that hangover first though. Come on," he set me down carefully. "Where's your kitchen? Most importantly though, where are your pain killers? You're going to need a few."

"Now don't be preposterous. I don't need any medicine. I never need medicine. But we can go to the kitchen anyways to see if I have any, if it will put your mind at ease." As I started walking to the kitchen I stumbled and nearly fell. Sherlock managed to grab me though and proceeded to help me stay balanced as we made our way to the kitchen. When we got there we saw a box on the kitchen table. He sat me in a nearby chair and walked up to it.

"Loki, why is there a box of kittens on your kitchen table?" He peered into the box questioningly, lifting a kitten out of it.

"Oh!" I sat up with excitement and my headache got worse. "Ow." I leaned back into the chair.

"Be careful now Loki, we can't have you getting hurt." Sherlock walked up to me and handed me a fuzzy white kitten. "Now, where would your pain killers be?" I pointed to a cupboard as I looked at my new kitten.

When I heard the faucet turn on I looked up to the noise. Sherlock had two tablets in his hand and was filling up a small glass with some water. As he turned around to bring me the medicine I looked back down at my kitten.

"Take this." He handed me the tablets and water then picked up the kitten. "Have you chosen a name for her?"

"I was thinking Dice," I swallowed the tablets. "After the goddess of winter and frost."

"Alright. Well, once I take care of Dice and the other kittens we have somewhere to be." He set Dice into the box with the rest of the kittens and took to work filling a bowl with water for them. "Where would your cat food be?"

"Bottom cabinet." I pointed him in the right direction.

"Come on then," he helped me up from my chair. "You have a mess to clean up."


	5. Chapter 5

_*Sherlock*_

"**Y**ou happen to be doing a very terrible job. Don't you know how to put your back into it? You could have been done by now if you were trying harder." I sat back relaxing as I watched Loki scrub his crude message for me into nonexistence.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to get my shirt wet. That would be horrifying." He gingerly scrubbed at the wall.

Getting up I grabbed my glass of ice water and walked over to him. I dumped it on him.

"Oh, you said that you didn't want to get wet? Terribly sorry. I thought that you had said you did want to be wet. I was just trying to help out."

"I know that you did that on purpose." He turned around and looked at me calmly. "You and I both know for a fact that that was not accidental. Well, if it's a show you want, then I might as well make it a good one. Wouldn't you agree?"

"What are you-"

"Ah ah ah," he interrupted. "No talking during the show." He winked at me and moved his hands to the hem of his shirt. As he started to lift it I looked away, my face becoming red.

"Is water that much of a bother to you?" I muttered.

"Well that just depends. Is my not wearing a shirt that much of a bother to you?"

"Will you just put you shirt back on?" I grumbled.

"I'm sorry," he had a smirk on his face. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you. You'll need to speak up."

"Oh bloody hell just put your shirt back on!"

"I can't. I'm not going to wear a shirt that's wet. If it is really that much of a bother to you then you can go dry it for me. That's the only way that I'll put it back on."

"Fine, I will. And will you stop giving me that look? It's weird."

After putting the shirt in the dryer I walked back outside. I risked a glance to Loki and saw that he was back to cleaning up his mess, his back toward me. As I watched him clean, his shoulder blades and muscles stood out in detail. I could see the sweat running down his back as he worked. Walking as I watched him, I tripped over myself. Loki ran over to me and knelt down beside me to help me up.

"You really should be more careful of looking where you're going." He looked me in the eyes. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt, now would we?" With a small smile he offered me his hand and helped me to my feet.

We stared at each other. He hadn't let go of my hand yet. Slowly, as if waiting for an objection, he moved a hand up to the scrape on my face. The other hand was still holding mine.

"Does it hurt?" He was still looking at me.

"I'll be fine." I looked at the ground.

"We should still get it cleaned up." He took his hand away. "We don't want it to get infected."

We went back inside and I led him to the toilet, where I kept most of my medical things. He searched around the cabinet and took out the disinfectant. After fixing up a cotton swab with the disinfectant, he tended to my face. It stung a bit but I really didn't mind it. I stared at him as he worked. Slowly I was starting to realize that even though Loki had a tough exterior, he was extremely sweet at heart. All he wanted was for someone to notice that he wasn't a bad person, for someone to be able to know him for who he really was. Maybe he thought that I was capable of being that person. Maybe I was starting to think the same.


	6. Chapter 6

_*Loki*_

**I** got home that night confused. I wasn't quite sure what to make of what had happened. I didn't even really know what to call it. That sort of thing had never happened to me before. Whatever I had felt had been new. This wasn't something that I wanted to start thinking too deeply about though. All I wanted was to get some sleep and to not have to think about the meaning of the day's events.

I headed into the kitchen to get some sleeping medicine. Searching around for the bottle of pills, I knocked over a glass. It shattered as it hit the floor. I grabbed a handful of sleeping pills and chased them down with a drink I had found on the counter. It burned as it snaked it's way down my throat. I bent down to clean up the broken shards of glass. I nicked myself a few times as I picked up the pieces. From a glance though they didn't seem to be anything major. The medicine appeared to be kicking in more quickly than usual. My balance was precarious as I stood to throw away the shards. I tossed the glass into the garbage and made my way upstairs.

I faintly heard a voice. It was Sherlock's. He sat next to me, clutching my hand. I saw lines of worry etched on his face. He was begging me to be okay.

"Why, what ever could you possibly mean by that Sherlock? 'Be okay'? I'm just fine. There's nothing to worry about so please get that look off of your face. It does worry me. Look at me, I'm alright. Don't fear, everything is fine."

I awoke to the sound of a heart monitor. The beeping was faint in my ears. I squinted my eyes as I opened them. It was much too bright for my liking. Immediately Sherlock's face came into view. He had the same worried expression that he had worn in my dream. Or, had that been a dream after all?

"Loki, you're alright!" He let out a relieved sigh. "I've been worried about you. What were you thinking, doing that to yourself?"

"Ugh," I groaned. "What the hell are you talking about man? And," I looked around the room. "Why am I in the hospital? How long have I been sleeping for anyhow? That was the best sleep I've had in quite a while."

"I can't believe you're making jokes at a time like this," he muttered. "You were out all day yesterday, and over half of today. Now answer me, what were you thinking when you did that to yourself?"

"I didn't do anything to myself." I moved my arm a bit and felt a sudden sharp sting. Looking down I saw that my right wrist was bandaged. "What is this for?" I signified to my arm.

"You really mean to tell me that you don't remember what happened?" I just looked at him blankly. He sighed. "Your wrist is cut up pretty badly. They, we, think you were self harming. My question is why? One of your maids came into your house yesterday morning and found you lying face down on the staircase. She said that she tried to wake you and that nothing was working. She called me immediately. We couldn't wake you up for anything and there was dry blood all over your wrist. We also found an open bottle of sleeping pills on your counter, along with a half empty glass of scotch. Care to explain yet?"

"Oh. I'm starting to remember now. Yeah, I got home the other night and took some sleeping pills to help me get to bed."

"How many?" he interrupted.

"I couldn't say. I just got a handful." He groaned. "When I was going to get the bottle from the cabinet I knocked over a glass and it broke. Before I cleaned it up I took the medicine. I had found a glass of something on the counter and just used that to wash down the pills. That must've been the scotch. I couldn't see very well since it was dark. Well I went to clean up the glass and nicked myself a few times. Apparently it ended up being a lot worse than I had thought at the time. Last thing I remember I had been heading upstairs to go to bed. The medicine kicked in a lot quicker than usual."

"Oh Loki," he sighed. "Well, I guess I'm just glad that you're okay. I was so worried. We honestly thought that you might die for a bit there. Lucky she came in and found you yesterday. Be more careful next time, will you?" The nurse came in.

"I'm sorry sir," she looked at Sherlock. "But visiting times are over. You know the drill."

"Yes of course. I'll be gone in just a moment." She nodded and left. "I'll be back tomorrow alright? They want you to stay for a night or two more so that they can make sure that you're back to normal." With that he left the room and the nurse came back in.

"You're lucky to have such a caring family," the nurse spoke to me as she unraveled the bandage from my arm. When I saw the cuts they looked a lot worse than I had remembered. I could more so see why they had been worried now. "He's been here since they brought you in," she continued. "Doesn't even leave when visiting time is over. He just sat out in the waiting room all night last night. He even fell asleep out there. I'm sure he'll be out there all night again tonight too," she laughed.

I sat silently, a bit shocked. Why wouldn't he have just brought me here and gone home? Or at the very least why hasn't he gone home by now? Nothing had been making very much sense to me for the past few days. But now I was even more confused. Whatever was supposed to be playing out, I clearly didn't know my own role.

Later that night when all of the patients were to have gone to bed I lay awake staring blankly at the ceiling tiles. I couldn't sleep. My mind was going a thousand miles per second and I just wasn't able to catch up. I heard the door slowly creak open and a small crack of light came into the room. I rolled only my side opposite the door and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. Heavy footsteps came towards me and I heard the creak of the chair as the person that had entered sat down.

"I still don't know if I believe that all of this was an accident," a low, quiet voice murmured to itself. "It just seems like with your reckless behavior you would be easily capable and possibly even willing to harm yourself." It was Sherlock. He had snuck past the nurses and doctors to come into my room and talk to me, even though I was asleep. At the very least he thought that I was asleep. "You had me worried sick. You still do, actually," he continued. "I do hope that they're right, and that I'm just being silly. I would like to believe that you wouldn't harm yourself, I really would. But I know your history. And I just don't know that I'm quite capable of believing that yet. Can't you convince me?" He sighed. "I do hope that you can."

"Sherlock, you thick headed fool," I rolled onto my other side and looked at him. "I'm not suicidal. I know that I have plenty to live for. And I know now that I have at least one person that cares. I don't only have myself to worry about anymore. I don't have only my own feelings to consider and protect anymore. I have you to think of. And that's all I need to know. You've proven to me that I'm worth something. You've shown me that I don't have to be alone anymore. And to tell you the truth, I think that's exactly what I needed. I don't want to be alone anymore. So, in all honestly, I wasn't trying to harm myself. Yes, it's true that I was careless with the amount of sleeping pills that I had taken. I hadn't been thinking straight though, and I clearly hadn't been paying enough attention either. I will pay more attention though, I can promise you that. And if I end up being incapable of that, well, hopefully I'll have you next to me to help me figure out what to do."


End file.
